Migi
Migi (ミギー Migī, "Righty"), is the name given to the parasite that infested Shinichi Izumi's right hand. Migi is unlike most other parasites in the series. He didn't develop an urge to eat other humans, due to not consuming the brain of the host, which also allowed Shinichi to retain his individuality. Appearance Migi can change his forms depending on the situation, as such he doesn't have a constant appearance. He is also capable of changing his form into weapons such as an arm blade or create human like eyes and a mouth to communicate. As parasites are limited to only being able to mutate the area in the body they merged with, Migi is only able to transform the right arm of Shinichi. Originally Migi's body went all the way to Shinichi's shoulder, but after losing 30% of his body, he now only goes a little past his elbow. Personality Migi is a parasite and as such lacks the emotions of a human being. His main purpose is to keep him and his host (Shinichi) alive, even if that means killing his own kind. Due to his curious nature he tends to read a lot, this may imply he is quite intelligent (This is further solidified by the fact he learned Japanese in '1 day' also, Shinichi stated that his right hand was more intelligent than his brain). Migi often thinks of Shinichi as a threat because he is always getting into fights to save others, and he once threatened to harm him to stop him from getting them in any danger. Due to this cynical nature, Migi will attempt to kill Shinichi's friends if they find out about him. Throughout the series it is seen that Migi gains more human-like aspects, sometimes even showing respect towards others, while Shinichi becomes more like him. Migi is also interested in how humans reproduce, asking Shinichi if he can cause an erection in his sexual organ, and even becoming disappointed when Shinichi doesn't have sex with Murano. Migi considers Shinichi to be his friend and states that he's 'glad he failed to take over his brain'. When Migi visits Shinichi in his dream, before going to sleep for an indefinite amount of time, he thanks Shinichi for all their experiences together and that he was fortunate enough to make a friend. Plot Powers & Abilities Being two separate entities gives Migi and Shinichi a two on one advantage in most fights and can allow them to both learn from each other to become better. Migi is shown to be tactical in battle, a characteristic even Shinichi acknowledges. In battle, he tends to measure the strength of the opponent and is shown to be merciless. Migi, like most parasites, is fully capable of transforming into a weapon to fight off other parasites and feels no emotions or remorse in killing his own kind to survive. Migi can harden his body and become muscular. This allows Shinichi to throw objects at great velocity, allowing them to rip through parasites' bodies. Throughout the series Migi has been shown to shape-shift into various objects and forms, however, the main combat forms include: *A bladed whip-like appendage. *A sword, this was to be used by Shinichi whilst Migi was sleeping. *A gun, this was not shown to be used in combat, it also uncertain if this 'gun' is functional. *A muscular arm, this was accomplished by adding his own strength to Shinichi's. This form allows Migi and Shinichi to throw a rock around 300m with enough power to blast a hole in another parasite's chest. Migi can use his abilities for other purposes as well. Some of these purposes include: *Healing Shinichi's heart and wounds. *Detaching from Shinichi's body to move independantly. Although this was shown to diminish his abilities, also he could only maintain this form for a limited time. *Being able to fuse with another parasites host. This was also shown that he could 'rebel' from the controlling parasyte and return to Shinichi. *Migi has shown that he can pick locks, and morph into a key to start a vehicles engine. After becoming dormant inside Gotou, Migi gained the ability to think about multiple subjects in various parallel lines of thought. Weaknesses Being a parasite, Migi requires nourishment from the hosts body. Though unlike others who've taken over the brain, he acquires sustenance from Shinichi's bloodstream. If Migi detaches from Shinichi's body, he starts shriveling up and would soon die. Like all parasites, Migi is weak against fire, causing his surface cells to react in ways that cause functions to fail. Unknown if an actual weakness, it should be noted, that Migi has shown great discomfort when covered with cold water. After Migi fused himself with Shinichi's heart, in order to save both their lives, he lost 30% of his original body. Its unknown if this caused Migi to become weaker, but it forced him to take on the habit of sleeping for at least 4 hours a day. When asleep, Migi can't sense anything from the outside world and won't wake up until he has the proper amount of sleep. Once asleep the signal he emits is weaker than normal, something multiple parasites have made note of. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Parasites